Timeline
By the pover of time travelling, Cyd and Shelby can go back and forward in time, both in or out their timeline. When they travel in their lifetime, they get into their bodies of that time, while when they get out of their lifetime, they stay with the same bodies that had before the jump. The girls have been going also out of their timeline since the episode "Shake Your Booty", and when they do tachyons with their shapes form. Timeline PAST Out of their lifetime * 1522: This is the year Daisy lives in and is prison, and Cyd and Shelby accidentally travel there by hugging. Then they get back to this time to break off Daisy and Sebastian's marriage. Shellby is accidentally transported to this time when she falls through the time rift trying to save Daisy, she is saved by Cyd, Naldo, and Barry who open the rift. They return and think everything is fine but it is revealed that Sebastian followed them to the present, to save her friends Daisy goes back to the past with Sebastian and agrees to marry him, while reciting her vows she arrests Sebastian for treason and haves hol thrown in the dungeon. * 1958: Cyd and Shelby accidentally changed the life of Shelby's grandma and almost erased Shelby from existence. * 1978: Cyd and Shelby travel out of their lifetime for the first time, and almost lose each-other for joining to disco/punk battle, It is rebaked that separating to long will cause them to forget each other. *1991: Janet comes up with the idea of wireless technology after being shocked by her desk lamp. (Cyd and Shelby Strike Back) In their lifetime *2006: Cyd and Shelby are 5 years old and get to meet for the first time during Kindergarten. (When Shelby Met Cyd) Later they visit Globo-Digi-Dyne HQ for Father-Daughter Day. (Fight The Future, Part 2) *to travel/haven't) [[2008]: In an alternate timeline, Norm's car broke down and made him lose the chance to get a job and still live in Portland]. *2009: Barry tries to meet Dr. Julius Fleming. (The Butterscotch Effect) *2012: The gang's sixth grade dance doesn't go well, so present Cyd and Shelby get back here to fix it. (Worst Night Whenever) *2013: Cyd an Shelby are in 7th grade and get invited to Jen's birthday party. (A Time to Jump and Jam) *2014: Shelby receives a future Christmas gift for Cyd. (The Girls of Christmas Past) * February 14th 2015 (Valentine's Day): Shelby makes The Rob become a jerk after accidentally refusing his Valentine's Day gift. (A Time to Rob and Slam) 2015: ex present year (Season 1) PRESENT (2016) FUTURE * 2016: ''The future lab ''- Cyd and Shelby make Barry remove their powers in the glowing table in the future lab, to keep Janet from ruining their lives. (A Time To Travel, A Time to Cheat, A Time to Jump and Jam, Shake Your Booty , Jump to the Future Lab, Cyd and Shelby Strike Back, Diesel Gets Lost in Time, Fight The Future, Part 1 - as a present: Fight The Future, Part 2, Fight The Future, Part 3) * 2017: Cyd and Shelby haven't talked to each-other for two years and stopped being best friends since Cyd went to the dance with Cameron. (A Time To Travel) * 2018: Janet have transformed the school and the country in a dystopian reality. (Fight The Future, Part 1) Trivia *It's curious to notice that in season 1, the gang is in 9th grade being 15, but as said in A Time to Jump and Jam, Barry was 12 in 7th grade, when should have been 13, and the girls were 13; but as said in When Shelby Met Cyd, the girls were 9 in 4th grade, and 5 in kindergarten, when should have been respectively 10 and 6. Category:Timeline Category:Points in Time Category:Time